Best Little Booty in Town
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: When your a slut for Daddy and Papa..they led to very fun things Warning! M/M/M relations and incest
1. Chapter 1

Minato yawned as he woke up. He stretched his hands over his head to pop his back a little. Looking around the room he let another yawn slip from his lips before he heard breathing. He turned his head a little and watched a figure beside him breathing lightly. He studied the figure from behind long blonde hair and small body. He went to touch the figure only for it to turn around in its sleep and Minato smiled.

The figure in his head was his son Naruto. He must of snuck in his bed again last night. Naruto blinked awake and gave his father a sweet smile.

"Good morning Daddy" Naruto said.

Minato smiled and patted his son's head before Naruto dove under the covers and proceeded to suck Minato's cock. Minato let out a moan before he laid back and pulled the covers back to watch his son give him head. They had this relation every since he was 12 years. It started out innocent with kisses on the lips and dressing in provocative clothing, as he got older he got bolder and now at the sweet age of sixteen he was servicing his father day in and out. He was still a shinobi and Minato was still the Hokage, but Naruto would always have time for his father to make him feel amazing everyday.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down before deep throating his father's cock and Minato gasped while his body shivered when Naruto started to write out his name in Kanji with his tongue on his cock.

"Fuck...Naru" Minato moaned.

Suddenly Minato's hands were tangled in his sons long hair and began to began face fuck Naruto's mouth moaning in delight shivering as he was close to releasing his his sons warm wet mouth.

"Fuck! Fuck Fuck!" Minato moaned loudly.

Naruto had a blush across his face his cheeks puffy from sucking his father's cock and his eyes glossed over with love of his father. Finally his father came into his mouth and Naruto swallowed it all down. Finally after filling his mouth with his fathers milk and swallowing it all down like a good boy he let his mouth off and licked his lips before opening his mouth to show he swallowed it all down.

"Good boy Naru. Now go grab a shower, I have a meeting in a few minutes." Minato said.

"At once Hokage-sama" Naruto giggled.

He slipped out of bed and had Minato swat his bubble butt and he blushed before he paused.

"Daddy...wouldn't it be better to grab a shower together...it will be quicker" Naruto suggested.

Minato smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea Naruto" Minato said.

They both slipped into the bathroom for what was to be a...quick shower.

Naruto dressed in a chenogasm that had slits up the side with no sleeves. He was limping slightly, thanks to his shower with daddy..daddy was a little late for his meeting. IT wasn't Naruto's fault all he wanted to do was wash his father and then his father decided to get little frisky and tongue his ass eating him out like a pro and fucking him like he would die if he didn't against the tile. Naruto was a little sore, but he vanished in a swirl in air to reappear in the market district and began to shop for dinner tonight.

He had gotten looks all that morning. Sure he grew his hair a little longer, but he saw what his mother's hair looked like all red, pretty and long he decided to grow out his hair in memory of his mother. Daddy didn't mind at all especially when they did it doggy style and he had something to pull on. As he picked up a few fruits and vegetables he felt a familiar light feeling and made a clone to continue shopping and he vanished to his father's office.

On entering the tower he neared the doors and heard a noise. It sounded familiar like a very faint moan. Naruto giggled before vanishing again and reappearing in his father's office only to see the sight of Papa Kakashi fucking his daddy hard and his daddy seemed to love it if the scattered papers knocked everywhere had any indications. Kakashi looked up and gave a grin before motion Naruto over with his hand not breaking rhythm once as Naruto came around the desk to give his papa a kiss on the cheek. before crawling between his father's legs and wrapped his pretty lips around his father's cock. Minato arched and gave off a silent scream.

"Such a dirty little whore you are Hokage-sama" Kakashi growled in his ear.

Minato moaned panting and whimpering. His head was spinning, how he missed his sweet kashi and his very yummy cock. He pounded into his ass so deep he was seeing stars and his son with his lips wrapped around his cock was about to make his release all the closer.

"So good.. Ahh kashi! N-Naru n-no don't suck so hard baby!" Minato moaned.

Naruto shook his head and deep throat his fathers cock as Minato cried out again only for Kakashi pulled his head back and gave a him a harsh kiss shoving his tongue down his throat making Minato tangle his tongue around his. Kakashi continued to thrust hard into his blonde lover and finally came inside and Minato come into his sons mouth. Naruto smiled swallowing it all down and letting go with a wet pop.

Kakashi pulled out of Minato's ass and saw that he was still rock hard. It wasn't enough. Minato was still dazed then he felt himself be pulled back onto Kakashi's lap his erection rubbing against his abused asshole only for Kakashi to plunge his cock back into his abused ass. Minato cried out loudly his hands clutching the arms of his chairs as Kakashi was fucking him and biting the back of his neck whispering things that made him hotter and hornier. Naruto watched on his father's desk as they fucked while he played with himself. His hand wrapped around his cock pumping it slowing while sticking two fingers inside himself panting as they moved in and out. His daddy and Papa were just so sexy when they fucked.

Minato watched his son play with himself but more of looking at his sweet little hole that was begging to be fucked.

"Kashi" Minato mewled.

Kakashi knew that look and nodded before let his cock out of Minato and instantly Minato was on top of his son biting at his throat sucking and leaving hickey marks. Hearing his adoptive son moan so beautifully Kakashi would of cum then and there, but thanks to years of practice he could control himself. Minato spread his sons legs wide open and plunged his cock into his sons sweet ass hearing Naruto cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck daddy! Ah so good!" Naruto cried out.

"you like being fucked by your daddy don't you. Such a slutty son i have even when his Papa is watching him"Minato said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side to see Kakashi watching him and blushed trying to hide himself from his Papa's stare only for him to be lifted up and while his daddy's cock was still inside him and drag them both from the desk. Naruto panted as they shifted. He hit spots that he forgot that existed.

"Now baby, beg your papa to fill you while I am still inside, Papa wants to be inside you too baby"Minato moaned into his son's ear.

Naruto blushed and mewled.

"Papa, please I need more...will you fill me u-UP!" Naruto said/screamed.

In the middle of the sentence he felt his Papa enter his ass and began to thrust along with his daddy. Oh god it felt too good they were both hitting that delicious spot and he wanted to cum so quickly but his daddy prevented that and continue to thrust inside his son and against his partner.

"Daddy! Papa! Oh god I'm going crazy!" Naruto screamed.

"So dirty my baby is. Such a slutty ass he has squeezing me and papa so good. Naughty boy" Minato said.

Naruto panted leaning his head against Kakashi's chest his eyes glazed over and both his father and Papa began to thrust faster and harder. Finally after a few moments they both came inside Naruto who screamed loudly at being filled and waited for his body to stop convulsing from the orgasm. Kakashi was the first to pull out and then his daddy.

"mmm nn welcome back papa" Naruto said weakly.

Kakashi nodded and kissed Naruto's forehead. Minato redressed himself and licked his lips when looking at his sons butt again. Naruto was a drug to him and he could never get enough. Honestly he would take him off of shinobi register and demand he stay home so he could fuck him every day into the mattress.

"Alright. I'll be going home to cook dinner. I hope i see you two tonight" Naruto said.

With that he got out the last crease in his outfit and was about to vanish only for Kakashi to catch him and vanish them together.

Minato shook his head before he looked at his paper work scattered everywhere. He sighed before creating shadow clones to help pick up the paper work and start renewed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Seducing Sensei!_**

 ** _I do not own Naruto!_**

Naruto yawned as he woke up and then nuzzled his pillow not wanting to get up just yet. He was comfortable and turned his head to see his papa next to him still asleep and he shook his head. Papa had worn himself out last night screwing the daylights out of Naruto and Naruto felt that wonderful ache when he shifted his hips. He never knew he was that flexible but thanks to his papa he knew now, also now knowing he could cum just by few dirty words spoken from papa's filthy mouth. Sighing he got up slowly and looked toward the sunlight coming through the window smiling only then did something catch his eyes. Naruto sat a little higher and saw a scroll on nightstand and he groaned lightly with a tsk. Papa forgot to return his report in! Oh boy, his Papa is so lazy sometimes. He turned his head and looked at his Papa and kissed his forehead before gently sliding off the bed and quickly he took a shower and dressed in a tight fitting dark tee with no sleeves and palazzo pants with ninja sandals silently he slipped out of the house with scroll in hand and went toward the mission's desk.

It was mid-morning when Naruto was walking toward the building only to be pulled away by an eager brown-haired male. Naruto blinked only to see Kiba who had a grin on his face.

"Kiba! You don't have to pull so hard" Naruto said yanking his arm back.

Kiba scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't know how else I'd get your attention" he explained.

Naruto shook his head always brash hard headed Kiba.

"What is it you need Kiba?" He asked.

Kiba blushed and suddenly went nervous looking around. Naruto arched a brow.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

Kiba blushed and cleared his throat.

"Well, I was going to ask when I was going to get my reward for helping out you out the other week" Kiba explained.

Naruto smirked. A week or so ago Kiba helped Naruto shop for a few things and he needed an extra pair of hands. He could've done a kage bushin, but where was the fun in that? Kiba looked so eager to help him out and how could he say no to that feral smirk of his? Naruto gently ran his hand against Kiba's muscles watching them twitch in anticipation and excitement.

"I have something to do today, but after my little errand I'll come play with you and your little puppy too. Sound good?" Naruto purred.

Kiba blushed but perked up when Naruto's hand ran against his cock gently. Kiba nodded eagerly before he dashed off in another direction. Naruto shook his head. It was really hard to please people now a day. Ha! Who was he kidding it was really easy in his opinion, a few hand-jobs or blow-jobs and they were so easily happy. None of the Konoha boys would fuck him outright for fear of his daddy finding out and skinning them alive.

The only ones that would actually fuck him would be the older generation. They knew how to lay down the law and the laid it down hard. Naruto shook his head thinking about what a cute little whore he was. As he approached the door to the building he was suddenly collided with another ninja and quickly apologized, but the other ninja continued to walk off and Naruto arched an eyebrow at the ninja before going inside and seeing Iruka burning a hole through the floor angry at something. Cautiously Naruto approached his irate sensei.

"Sensei, ano…are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Iruka looked up and blushed at the sight of Naruto standing there admitting he was looking a little devilish in civilian clothing. Shaking his head of the thoughts that were currently running through his head he gave his old student a smile.

"Yeah I am fine Naruto. Did you come here for a mission?" Iruka asked.

Naruto giggled.

"Not exactly sensei, but if you don't mind me asking why are you so angry earlier sensei?" Naruto asked.

Iruka blushed. He was hoping no one saw his angry expression. Truth be told he was frustrated sexually the person who walked out in a huff gave a lousy blow job always complaining that his jaw hurts after a couple of sucks. He gave Naruto a smile and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, don't mind that Naruto, it was and is unimportant" Iruka explained.

Naruto didn't buy that for a moment, but didn't comment further.

"Oh! by the way sensei, Papa Kakashi said he left his mission scroll in your class room by accident. Is there any way you would help me look for it?" Naruto asked sweetly.

Iruka blinked. That was a bit strange he hadn't seen Kakashi for a couple of days now usually the lazy elite ninja would come to say hi now and then to catch up. He thought about it a bit longer not know what Naruto was planning. He nodded his head and agreed to accompany Naruto to his classroom to look for Kakashi's mission scroll.

As they walked toward the academy they had to chance to catch up and talk about what they had been doing for the last couple of weeks to days. Finally approaching the building, it was strangely empty. Naruto wondered where the students were.

"The classes are out today for repairs. The damage ninja kids do now a day is extraordinary" Iruka joked.

Naruto giggled. He remembers how much of a trouble maker he was back then and gave his sensei such a hard time. As they approached the class room Iruka slid the door open and they both entered. Naruto was hit with a wave of nostalgia remembering himself in his sensei's class room, being a class clown etc. It made him smile. Naruto walked forward and trailed his hands along his sensei's desk before going around it and laying his stomach flat on the desk his ass out for his teacher to see.

Iruka blushed.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?" Iruka asked.

"Seeing if I can see Papa's scroll from down here" Naruto asked.

His ass was swaying back and forth with Iuka's eyes following its every sway and motion. He was becoming hard and didn't realize his two feet were moving on their own being his students heart shaped bubble butt. As soon as he was close to him Naruto sprang back up and backed up into his teacher who then collided with his chair sitting down with Naruto on his lap. Iruka went wide eyed. Naruto ass was on his lap onto of his cock and it felt good. He was going a hard on fast and Naruto wasn't getting up any time soon.

"Oh? Sensei. Do you have a hard on?" Naruto asked.

Iruka didn't respond. Naruto shook his head and began to wiggle his ass back and forth on his teachers clothed cock hearing him moan softly. Naruto brought his hand up to cover his giggle. Who knew his teacher was a pervert?

"Sensei, you have a hard on for me, I'm flattered" Naruto said playfully.

Iruka tried to come back to his senses, but his ex-student's ass was very tempting and very comfortable on his cock until said ex-student slid off him and went down onto his knees looking at him very lustfully and Iruka felt his breath hitch at the sight.

"Sensei, do you want me to take care of your little problem?" Naruto asked.

Iruka blinking breathing in short pants not really knowing if this was really happening in his head, but nodded his head anyway and Naruto smiled before he made two more clones of himself. Clone one went to locked the door to the class room while clone two and the original went to work on their sensei. The original Naruto nuzzled his face against his teachers still clothed cock teasing it with kisses and such while clone number two bent his head to fully lock lips with his teacher gently moaning into his mouth. Iruka head was going hay wire he was getting felt up by his ex-student and he was loving it. His tongue against Naruto's was heaven, while the other Naruto was between his legs teasing his still covered cock. Suddenly he felt hands slid up his shirt and play with his nipples twisting and rubbing them in circles making Iruka arch slightly in his chair.

"Sensei has such sensitive nipples, makes me want to tease you more" Clone number one moaned into Iruka's ear.

Iruka shivered before he felt his shirt move up more exposing his chest, stomach and nipples to the cool air. Clone one blushed before his tongue licked across his sensei's chest loving the taste of his skin, while the original who had enough teasing his sensei's cock unleashed his cock from his pants and watched his sensei's cock spring to life. Naruto was amazed by it. It was a long as Papa's cock but as thick as his daddy's cock.

"Sensei! It's so big and looks so yummy. I don't know if I could fit it all in my mouth" Naruto mewled.

Iruka opened his eyes and pulled his mouth away from clone two only to grab Naruto's head push him down onto his cock only to find out that Naruto could take it all in. Iruka moaned loudly and gasped. IT felt amazingly good after all this time. Naruto getting the memo began to bob his head up and down on his sensei's length moaning while Iruka was above him shuddering. Clone one and two blinked before they both dived down and engulfed a nipple into their mouths sucking like babes. Iruka mind was gone. His body felt light and giddy. Electricity shot throughout his body.

"F-fuck Naruto!" Iruka cried.

Naruto didn't pay no mind as he continued to suck and his clones continued to suck and nibble on his nipples. Suddenly Iruka couldn't take it anymore and exploded into his ex-students mouth. Naruto was surprised, but like a good boy drank the 'milk' that was given to him. Iruka continued to gasp before Naruto let go with a pop and lick of his lips.

"Nn, sensei I didn't know you could taste that good" Naruto purred.

Iruka stared at his ex-student. He looked like a little whore come to tempt him. An angel turned demon and in his hazy mind he would fuck this little whorish imp. Stroking the clones on the back of their spines they disappeared in a poof of smoke making Naruto shiver as he felt phantom traces up his spine. Iruka stood and picked Naruto up before laying him on his stomach across his desk again. Iruka went down on his knees before pulling Naruto's pants down and instantly began to lap at his hole eagerly. Naruto shuddered as his mentor's tongue lapping at his hole like ice cream arching his back he began to wiggle only for Iruka to hold him down and continue to eat him out it left Naruto panting.

"Ahh! Mmm sensei!" Naruto moaned.

Iruka ignored his cries of pleasure and continue to lick the little hole like a starving man. He never knew Naruto could taste so good on his tongue sweet and salty with a bit of tang. Finally, after a few more minutes he pulled away and began to rub his cock between bubbly ass cheeks before plunging inside making Naruto cry out again at the sudden intrusion.

"Sensei! You make me feel so full" Naruto moaned.

"Naru, you feel so good!" Iruka moaned as he thrusted.

In and out over and over Iruka felt like he was on cloud nine thrusting into this blonde's yummy ass. Naruto was very expressive crying out in pleasure and repeating his name like a prayer. Iruka began to thrust faster his other hand wrapped around the blonde's chin and cheeks and leaned him back.

"Such a little whore you are Naru-chan. Letting me fuck you, being a bad little student" Iruka purred.

Naruto mewled as he felt his special place being struck over and over by his ex-sensei. Fuck! it felt as good as when Papa fucked him for being a bad boy he shivered at the memory when suddenly Iruka lifted him up and they both sat back on his chair his legs spread wide before Naruto felt the rapid thrusting motions up and down into his ass and he screamed in pleasure it felt so good and he felt so full.

"Iruka! Sensei! So good! Ah! I'm going crazy" Naruto moaned.

Iruka was in heaven his ex-student was hot, wet and tight in all the places he would every dream of. Suddenly a heard of feet were sounding outside, but Iruka couldn't care at all. He knew he locked the room, but Naruto seemed to freeze up seems he wasn't one for humiliation in public.

"S-Sensei s-stop someone will come AH!" Naruto mewled.

Iruka didn't heed his warning and continued to thrust into the blonde hitting his special spot again. Iruka began to pant feeling his cock pulsing inside of the little blonde.

"F-Fuck! I'm going to cum Naru I'm going to cum in your sweet fat bubbly ass" Iruka growled.

Naruto arched and tightened around his sensei's cock before with a growl like grunt he came inside the blonde who had let out a silent scream of pleasure. Oh god Naruto felt so full his ex-teachers cream was very thick and very hot. After a minute or two of spasming Iruka finally settled down and Naruto tried to stand. He was very wobbly and weak now before he went into his pants pocket to pull out the scroll for Iruka.

"By the way here's the scroll sensei" Naruto purred.

Iruka openly gaped at his ex-student. He had it with him this entire time?! Iruka took the scroll from Naruto's hand only to slam it on his desk and it startled Naruto. Suddenly Iruka bent Naruto over the desk against and began to spank his ass hard. With chakra. Naruto cried out in pain/pleasure. It hurt so good. Only Daddy spanked him like this and he missed it so much because daddy doesn't do it often enough anymore.

"You naughty slut. You had that scroll all this time and you just wanted to get your ass fucked. NAUGHTY _pop_ DIRTY _pop_ SLUTTY _pop_ WHORE!" Iruka screamed.

Another quick round of pops to the ass had Naruto crying and shivering like crazy. Iruka stood back at his handy work. His ass was a deep red and noticed Naruto was shivering in pleasure. So, the dirty fox liked it huh. Iruka was instantly behind him again cock at attention before plunging into the boy again. This time Naruto came and he came hard. Iruka didn't stop though he continued to assault his slutty student with hard thrust calling him all sorts of dirty names.

"S-Sir! Oh god!" Naruto whined.

Iruka grabbed ahold of his hips and continued to slam into him over and over hard thrusts into soft ass Iruka couldn't get enough. Reaching his hand under he grabbed ahold of his student's cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Naruto was losing his mind once again. He didn't know if he could take this along with pleasing Daddy today. Iruka grabbing his cock made him hypersensitive again and arched.

"S-sir don't grab my cock! Ahh d-don't stroke it" Naruto whined/moaned.

The sensations were driving him mad. It felt hot, wonderful, passionate and it made him go very weak. His ex-sensei was making his mind go blank. Finally, with a final thrust Iruka came inside of his student again and eagerly began to stroke his cock so Naruto could feel euphoric and he did. With a cry like scream he came all over the floor shuddering before dropping to his knees in his exhaustion.

Panting, Iruka stood.

"Now let that be a lesson to you Naruto. No more lying" Iruka said breathlessly.

Naruto had a blank look to his face smiling like crazy nodded. He slowly but surely gathered his clothing, put them on and left via window. Iruka smiled before stuffing himself back into his pants and zipping them up. He straightened his appearance the best way he could before leaving his classroom with the scroll. As he closed the door he wrote a note and stuck it to the door before going back to the mission desk.

 ** _ROOM CLOSED FOR CLEANING!_**


End file.
